


*Click*

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened, and now we are no longer together. I’m sure it was probably partly my fault, and I’m sorry. You’ve asked me what I do with all the pictures I take of you, the answer is I put them in a folder and look at them when I’m sad. I read somewhere that if you want to know what someone’s afraid of losing, look at what they take pictures of. Explains a lot, doesn’t it? Just know I love you, always have, always will. </p><p>Honeydew was never one for pictures. Xephos never realized how few pictures he had of his boyfriend, until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Click*

I hear the click of Honeydew’s camera and turn to glare at him. “Again? This has to be the fifth picture you’ve taken in the past ten minutes. How do you even have room on your phone for all these pictures?”

“Not my fault you’re so beautiful.” I blush, shaking my head at the shorter man.

“I am not.” I grab my phone from the edge of the couch, unlocking it and opening up the camera. “Smile!”

He throws a hand toward me, knocking the phone out of my hand, and we watch it clatter to the floor. “Oh. Sorry Xeph.”

I pick it up and look it over, breathing a sigh of relief when it seems to still be intact. “You’re lucky this didn’t break. Why can’t I take a picture of you? You have thousands of me. I don’t even have one.”

“I- I don’t like pictures.” He looks visibly upset and I throw an arm around him, pulling him close.

“That’s okay. What do you do with all these pictures of me?” He doesn’t give me an answer, laughing and shaking his head. “Honeydew! I will delete all of those pictures off your phone if you don’t tell me what you do with them.”

He tosses his phone across the room, where it lands on his worn recliner. I get up to go grab it, but Honeydew moves and sits on top of me. “You won’t touch my phone, or I won’t touch you.”

“What?” I start laughing, his I’m-serious face making me laugh even harder. “Oh- oh my God Honeydew.” “It’s not funny. I won’t.” I try to stop laughing, pressing a kiss to his lips to say sorry.”

“Sure you won’t.”

Much to my surprise, he stays true to his word. He lays with his back to me that night, and isn’t in bed when I wake up. Figuring he got hungry and started making breakfast, I head into the kitchen to find that empty too.

A search of the house shows I’m alone, the car gone. I call him, knowing that if he’s driving I don’t want him to be distracted by my text. It rings for a while before going to voicemail, Dew telling my he can’t answer because he’s too busy making out with his boyfriend. I laugh, hanging up the phone. The odds of him checking his voicemail are slim to none. He’ll see I called and call back when he has the chance.

So when my phone goes off twenty minutes later and a picture of Lalna comes up instead of me in Dew’s dwarf helmet I got him for our anniversary a few months ago, I don’t answer right away.

“Xephos? Oh God, Xeph...”

“Lalna? What’s wrong?” He’s somewhere there are a lot of people, all who sound panicked. “You- you need to come to the hospital. It’s- he’- just hurry.”

~

He was gone before I even reached the hospital. I didn’t even have time to say goodbye. Lalna said they wouldn’t let anyone in, had to rush him into emergency surgery. He died on the operating table. There was nothing we could do.

The funeral was a few days ago. Tons of people showed up. It was nice, he would have liked it. The only thing that was missing were the pictures. There were a very limited amount of those, most of them from his elementary days. The most recent one was one taken when Honeydew was just a child, roughly twelve or thirteen.

Lalna came by a few hours ago, checking in on me. He made me food, had me drink, made me take a shower. He left a few minutes ago, promising to come back tomorrow to go through his stuff.

I logged onto his computer. When it turned on there was a folder open, the name of it My Spaceman. I’ve been staring at it for so long that the screen has gone black, my reflection staring pathetically back at me.

“A car crash. A bloody car crash.” They wouldn’t tell me what happened exactly, what drove him off the road.

All I know is he’s gone.

I jiggle the mouse again, the screen slowly lighting back up. I slowly scroll through the pictures, tears pricking my eyes at all the memories.

There is a picture at the very end of the folder named “Imsorry.” I copy the image and paste it in paint, getting a wall of text:

_Something happened, and now we are no longer together. I’m sure it was probably partly my fault, and I’m sorry. You’ve asked me what I do with all the pictures I take of you, the answer is I put them in a folder and look at them when I’m sad. I read somewhere that if you want to know what someone’s afraid of losing, look at what they take pictures of. Explains a lot, doesn’t it? Just know I love you, always have, always will._

_-Simon_

Below that is a picture of us hugging, presumably taken by Lalna. The only picture I have of him, and I can’t even see his face.

**Author's Note:**

> http://41.media.tumblr.com/20483b9530b2ca71a82b631affaeecb5/tumblr_ngl87uCPwV1rkj2xdo1_1280.jpg  
> This is the picture.


End file.
